Zyphoid
Zyphoids were pesky virus enemies, native to the Korthos Sector. They appeared in two main types: the Small Zyphoid and the Large Zyphoid. There were also two subspecies of Zyphoid; Zyphoid Spawners and Parasite Zyphoids. Purple Zyphoids were fought on Quantos, while green ones were fought on Zanifar. Physical Description Small Zyphoid These may have been small, but in groups they could be quite a nuisance. They had one green eye, and three purple tentacles. They resembled fungi, and attacked with a swift headbutt. If three of them merged together, they became a Large Zyphoid. When killed, they splatter on the ground, leaving a white mark. Large Zyphoid They resembled fungi, and had three green eyes and a large mouth with a single row of teeth. They were covered in yellow spots. These enemies attacked by; biting; releasing gas; and firing projectiles. When killed, they split into three small Zyphoids. Parasite Zyphoid These were parasites that were known to be related Zyphoids. They were small, covered in spots and had large mouths. They lived atop War Groks and other large beasts. They could fire projectiles from their mouths. When killed, they splayed on the ground, leaving a white puddle. Zyphoid Spawner The fourth and final type of Zyphoid, Zyphoid Spawners, were a type of flora that spat out Small Zyphoids. They did attack, so were easy to dispense with, so long as there were no other Small or Large Zyphoids around. When defeated, they exploded into a fireball. History Zyphoids were originally native to planet Zanifar in the Korthos Sector. However, when Dr. Nefarious meddled with time on Zanifar and many other planets, they ended up appearing on other planets including Quantos in the Phylax Sector. There, they were first spotted by a Fongoid mother, Enessa. The creatures attacked them then while they were fishing in a river, and captured two of Enessa's children, Brax and Stelly. Whilst this was going on, Ratchet and Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark both crash landed on Quantos, and fought the Zyphoids. They rescued Brax and Stelly, returning them to their mother. Zyphoids were later caught attempting to break into the Fongoid village, but were driven back. Their appearance on Quantos prompted Enessa and the rest of her Fongoid Tribe to wonder if something was wrong with the time keeper. The interference with time also caused Zyphoids to appear on Vela Tau, a moon in the Vela Sector. When Ratchet defeated these Zyphoids, he earned a Constructo Mod. On the Zyphoids' native turf on Zanifar, Ratchet once again fought them. The cold weather on Zanifar created due to Nefarious' medelling with time caused all Zyphoids there to turn a greenish color. The Zyphoids here seemed to hang around Pollen Plants and Hydroplants, suggesting they may have fed on plants. Strangely, after time was repaired across the universe by Clank, Zyphoids were still present on both Quantos and Vela Tau. Behind the scenes * Zyphoids made their first and only appearance in ''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time''.'' * The Zyphoid Spawners were originally intended to spit out Crawling Eyes. Appearances * [[Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time|''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time]] Category:A Crack in Time enemies Category:Enemies Category:Wildlife Category:Flora Category:A Crack in Time Enemies